


Where Loyalties Lie

by galaxybrain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (In that Gabe is cheating on his wife), (ain't no one cheat on my boy jack), Adultery, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Unhappy marriage, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrain/pseuds/galaxybrain
Summary: Jack Morrison had been a permanent fixture in Gabriel's life for the better part of two decades. His partner, his best friend, his guy.He'd been there for Gabe through everything. The trauma of the Soldier Enhancement Program,  when he struggled with being Commander of the Overwatch strike team, when the omnic crisis had ended and Gabe didn't know how to handle a world without war, when Gabe had asked him to be his best man at his wedding.When his marriage began falling apart.Gabe's afraid he might love Jack. Just a little bit.





	Where Loyalties Lie

"I can hear you thinking from all the way over here, Mr. Reyes." Jack called out, amused. Gabe scoffed, looking up from his novel to glance over at where Jack was sitting. He's situated behind his desk, working on some work on his holo screen. 

 

"I can leave if you want, no skin off my nose." He huffed. 

 

"Oh please, and ruin this barge-into-my-office-and-sit-there-until-I-go-to-sleep tradition?" Jack counters with a snicker, lifting his eyes to lock eyes with Gabe. It left him feeling a little unnerved these days, the way those blue eyes seemed to pierce through Gabe's and look right into his soul. "C'mon, Gabe, you got something on your mind?" 

 

It was strange how Jack knew Gabe so intimately, although Gabe supposes he knew Jack just as intimately. The two of them had a synergy that was built upon a thick foundation of trust and admiration for each other - absolutely nothing could tear it down. He could tell Jack anything, and it was something he cherished. "Elena's angry at me. Again."

 

Jack's humorous expression fades into a frown. "Why's that?"

 

Well.. Gabriel could tell Jack  _almost_ anything. 

 

"Same old shit, you know." Gabe remembers the occasion, only just the other day. His wife, Elena, had come to base to visit. She hadn't brought Elijah, didn't seem to think Gabe would want to see his own son, which only served to piss him off...

 

...

 

_"Welcome to the Watchpoint, Mrs. Reyes." Ana welcomed warmly, shaking Elena's hand who smiled stiffly, if politely._

 

_"Thank you, Captain. It's very pretty up here." Elena responded, glancing up at Gabriel who was trying his best to seem at all entertained by this conversation._

 

_"I agree, us Overwatch agents may not have one stable home, but at least we have WiFi and a nice view." Ana quipped with a chuckle. "Right, Gabriel?"_

 

_Gabe's eyes come into focus on Ana who looks at him imploringly, expecting him to elaborate on the conversation which he evidently not been paying attention to._

 

_"Oh, I'm sure Gabe's old man ass hasn't even touched Twitter." A voice picked up behind them. Ana smiled at the owner of the voice, as did Gabe who didn't need to turn around to see who it was, Elena seemed to sigh inwardly before turning and smiling at Jack._

 

_"Strike Commander! Not up to your eyeballs in paperwork?" She giggled, too sugary sweet._

 

_"Well, I couldn't resist coming up to embarrass mister Hot Topic over here. And Elena, I've told you, you can call me Jack!" Jack said brightly, Gabe's eyes snapped down to his lips which were curled in a pretty smile._

 

Woah, where did that come from?  _Gabe thought, frowning suddenly. The thought floored him enough that he completely forgot about the stupid nickname._

 

_"Oh, of course, I'm sorry." Elena responds. "We don't see each other nearly as much as we used to, so I just forget-"_

 

_The conversation was slowly lulling back to boring drivel that Gabriel didn't have the energy to listen to. His eyes began wandering, and eventually he sighed a little too loudly, because Jack was suddenly glaring at him._

 

_"Gabi, stop being rude." He admonished, crossing his arms over his chest. His lips were doing a cute pouty thing now._

 

_Gabe blinks the thought away. "I'm not being rude, I'm just thinking about stuff!" He argued._

 

_Ana let out another chuckle. "God. You two." She turns to Elena, "I swear, Jack is more like Gabriel's work wife than his boss." The tone of the sentence is jokey, but Gabe can sense Elena tensing beside him, yet her expression somehow remains pleasant. Her laugh is forced and her hands fidget with her shoulder bag._

 

_"Uh, well, we better get going. Need to show Elena where my room is." Gabriel grumbles awkwardly, glancing toward Jack again to be met with a slightly confused grimace. He snaps his eyes away when Elena grabs his hand and grips it harder than necessary, walking her to his quarters._

 

* * *

 

 

_The door closes, and Elena rips her hand from Gabe's, her feet stay planted at the door while he walks further into the room having not noticed her halt. "Is our marriage a joke to you?"_

 

_Gabe turns around and gazes at her confusedly. "What the fuck are you talking about?"_

 

_Elena's face is scrunched in a nasty scowl as she advances toward him, to which Gabriel steps back, but her speed still closes the distance. "This. Us." She erratically gestures between the two of them. "Who the fuck thinks of their boss as a 'work wife'!?"_

 

_Gabriel stares at her incredulously, mouth agape. "I never said I did! That was Ana!" He tries not to shout, but his voice does raise slightly, feeling the need to defend himself of her accusatory tone of voice._

 

 _"Oh yeah,_ Gabi _?" She strains her voice to get her point across. "He gets to call you all these.. these cutesy nicknames.." She mutters, no longer willing to look at him._

 

_"I cannot believe we are having this conversation!" Gabriel says exasperatingly._

 

_"Yeah? I can."_

 

_Gabriel is silent, unable to think of a response. What left is there to say? They'd been arguing about similar topics for months before this, nothing that was this.. head on.. but the way Elena would ask certain things about Jack.. Gabe should've seen this coming._

 

_"You can't lie to me, Gabriel." She looks up at him again and her eyes are red, glistening. He feels bad for her. "It's beyond obvious that you love him more than you've ever loved me."_

 

_Ouch. That stung. "Elena.."_

 

_"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." She states with a grimly set line of her lips._

 

_Gabe huffs a breath and opens his arms in frustration. "I can't just leave with you. My work here is important."_

 

_Elena nods like she already knows. "Then we're in agreement." The silence is deafening after that, they stare at each other a few moments longer before Elena shakes her head and moves past him into the bedroom._

 

_Gabe doesn't think he could even sleep on the couch. He goes to the only person he knows he can for things like this. The door to his quarters closes behind him and he makes his way to Jack's office in a hurry._

 

* * *

 

 

"Same old shit, huh?" Jack murmurs, leaning forward on his desk and resting his chin in his palm. "You guys'll figure it out. You're a good man, a good husband."

 

Gabriel nearly flinches at that, because no, he isn't. "I don't know Jack." He closes his book and gives the other man a lazy half smile. "I think this is it." Jack regards him for a moment, blue eyes steely and expression unwavering. Slowly, he stands from his chair and makes his way to stand in front of Gabe, hand on his hip. 

 

"Sounds like this has been going on a while." His smile is sad and he uses his free hand to offer it to Gabe, who takes it and stands, he can't help but notice how close they are. 

 

"Depends on when you think it began to fall apart." Gabe responds. "I would say a few months. She'd probably say a few years." It's this that has Jack staring at his friend in disbelief. 

 

"Years.." He murmurs, eyes now downcast. "God Gabe, why didn't you tell me?"

 

Gabe considers his answer. He could lie, he could tell Jack it was because he didn't want to burden him with that knowledge. Have him worry about Gabriel over yet another thing that's gone wrong in his life. It would be so simple, and nothing would come of it between them; they could both have this conversation, Gabriel and Elena would probably divorce, and they'd remain what they are - friends. Something about that doesn't sit well in his stomach. So instead, he takes gentle hold of Jack's chin, contact that isn't unfamiliar but in this context, new and potential to go wrong. Jack's blue, blue eyes meet his and Gabriel wonders why he didn't just speak the truth earlier, why he himself didn't  _realise_ it sooner. 

 

"Because, Jack, it's you." It's whispered against Jack's lips like a prayer, daring to hope. "It's always been you."

 

The silence stretches as Jack stares at him. Gabe thinks he sees a flicker of something but it's gone quickly as it appeared. "God, Gabe.." Jack murmurs again, closing what little distance there was between them to pull his best friend of twenty entire years into his arms, lips pressed against lips. The kiss is passionate and steamy, and Gabriel's response is immediate. He wraps his arms around Jack and groans against his mouth. The fact he was doing this with the man he's wanted for at least ten years springs Gabe's heart into a thundering pulse, feeling as though his entire body is lighting up everywhere that Jack touches.

 

Gabriel takes initiative to push Jack against his desk and stand between his legs as they kiss. It gets heavy, until Gabe feels hands on his chest push him back, and their lips part with a small sounding smack. Gabe's head is spinning, so he looks at Jack in confusion, lips still wet and a little swollen from use. "We shouldn't do this. Not right now." Jack pants. 

 

Gabe is a little disappointed - mostly because he's wanted to kiss Jack for years - but he doesn't move. "I guess." He concedes, looking down at Jack's hands on his chest. It feels right to be touched by him, even when he was being pushed away. 

 

"You need to talk to Elena. Figure yourselves out. If you happen to come to the conclusion that you still want to be together, I... I won't ever bring this up again." There's a somberness to his tone that makes Gabriel look back up and he knows he feels the same about that. He doesn't think he and Elena will ever be able to patch things up, but he might need to for Elijah.

 

"I love  _you_ , Jack." Gabriel insists. "I've never been more sure of anything, I-" He's silenced with a finger pressed to his lips, which he longs to kiss. 

 

"Talk to her. When you have, come back to me, yeah?" Jack smiles softly, and it warms in Gabe's chest, he wants to be able to make Jack smile like that all the time. 

 

"One more kiss?" Gabe asks hopefully, smiling cheekily. 

 

"Not on the lips." Jack counters, leaning in to peck Gabe's cheek. 

 

"I'll take what I can get."

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos appreciated :D


End file.
